


it's worth the fight

by orro



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, HxHBB17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: There’s always something going on in Meteor City and while Gon usually stays away, he can’t resist the spectacle that the Zoldyck Butlers put on. Training hard to become a butler doesn’t sound too thrilling to a wild boy who is used to running around as he pleases with a pack of abandoned pedigree pets. But when Gon meets Killua, who isn’t allowed to make friends with anyone, he can’t resist the chance to befriend the lonely creature. The fact that fellow butler in training Canary says that it’s outright forbidden only makes the challenge all the more tempting.(aka a zoldyck butler gon au)Written for the Hunter x Hunter Big Bang 2017.





	it's worth the fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HxHBB @ https://hxhbb17.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is a plot idea I've been tossing around for a while so it was really fun to finally write it out and make it a reality. I'd love to add more to this verse someday. As it is, I hope you guys enjoy this take on a Zoldyck Butler!Gon au. Thank you, mods (especially because I did not finish On Time forgive me.)
> 
> Corresponding art!  
> https://scribblyorro.tumblr.com/post/161191603391/dogjpeg-my-piece-for-hunter-x-hunter-big  
> https://scribblyorro.tumblr.com/post/161222479246/multiple-non-alcoholic-dogs-heres-my-contribution
> 
> 4/11/2018: updated broken links to art

Bone’s ears were twitching and though there were no clouds in the sky yet, Gon knew that meant rain was coming. He strained his eyes to see but it was more of a shiver in his own bones that told him that the cat’s instincts were correct. 

“We’ll need to find a new roof,” Gon told the animals around him as they gobbled up their lunch. 

The dogs of the bunch gave him a look to acknowledge him but the birds, lizards, and cats all ignored him to continue eating. Gon didn’t take it personally. It was a little annoying that Picko wouldn’t _ever_ look at him but he was pretty sure guapoo birds didn’t like people at all so he’s cool with at least being tolerated by one. 

Gon scrambled down the side of the garbage heap, ignoring all of the people he passed by. There were too many people who came and went to say hello and make friends, though Gon smiled at the ones who caught his eyes. Most of them scowled or stared blankly but a few smiled back. 

“We should find a new chair too. That croc poodle broke my last one,” Gon said and he shook his head to think of the creatures people would buy only to toss them aside. Most of the animals that followed him were probably pedigree but someone hadn’t cared when they’d thrown them away. Gon didn’t really care, animals were animals, but it was interesting to think about. 

Gon made sure no one was in the pile of trash he dug through and eventually he found a warped piece of silver metal, probably a piece from a bus, that would suffice as a new roof. By the time he flattened it, added it to his shamble of a home and secured it, the rain clouds were already coming in. Gon curled up inside and ignored the shouting that he heard. There was always something going on in Meteor City. 

He shared the can of shredded pork amongst the carnivorous animals, smiling when they licked his fingers for the last of it. Milopin jumped up on him, but the spike boar had never hurt him and Gon fell back. 

“I hope the rain lets up soon. It causes too many of the piles to slip,” Gon said. He watched as the animals settled down to nap the storm away. One of the dogs left, probably to pee, and it came back to shake the wet off. Some of the cats hissed in displeasure while Picko screeched at getting their feathers wet. 

“You should have gone before the rain started to fall,” Gon scolded it even while knowing his words wouldn’t do any good. He had to talk to the animals to keep his voice from falling into disuse. It was one thing to be wild and entirely another to be a semi functional boy. 

His arms aching from his earlier work, Gon fell asleep, waking up at some indeterminate time. The phones he found when he went foraging generally didn't work though they made excellent bartering material. He stumbled outside to relieve himself, rubbing at his eyes to wake up. 

It was still sprinkling but Gon didn’t want to stay cooped up for days on end. He would get stir crazy and end up doing something ridiculous like arguing with the animals or getting sentimental about a past he had no clue about. The dogs followed him, some of them sticking close by while others went on their merry ways, never to be seen again. Gon called out goodbye and thought nothing more of it; he took the best care of them that he could but there were definitely better places for them out in the world. 

There was a crowd of people a few meters away and Gon made to avoid them when he caught sight of what was going on. It was a battle of some kind and he found himself watching, riveted by the people as they moved. The gathering of people in polished suits was a little disarming but there were far more of the motley residents that Gon took the chance to get closer.

“What’s going on?” Gon asked. He didn’t expect an answer and he didn’t hide his shock when one of the men turned around and addressed him. 

“Zoldyck butlers,” he said. One of his eyes was missing, ugly scarring all around the empty socket. Gon stepped away from him and made to get a better look. 

There was a tall man, black hair swept back into a gelled coif, and he was running a gold coin through his fingers. His opponent was a gangly teenager with a knife but no matter how quick or hard he slashed, he never made contact. After a few minutes the teen gave up and spat in the direction of the other man. 

There was a flurry of murmuring through the crowd and Gon listened carefully while keeping his eyes on the man with the coin. He didn’t seem at all winded. 

“ _Gotoh, the Zoldyck Butler_ ,” someone said. _”Take the coin and become one of them. They live away._ ”

Away from Meteor City, he meant, and Gon found himself intrigued by that. People left and people came here for all sorts of reason, usually not good ones, but he’s never fully considered leaving for himself. There was a whole world out there that Gon knew nothing about. He looked at the coin and wondered how it would feel in his hands.

“Next,” the butler said. 

“What’s that guy up to?” A woman asked, stroking a scimitar at her hip and giving the coin a hungry look. 

“The goal is to take this coin from my hand. You may use any means necessary up to and including weapons,” Gotoh said. 

Gon stepped forward and nodded to show that he understood. There was a thrum of something like electricity under his skin. Gon had fought in scraps, you had to in order to survive Meteor City, but he’d never been in such a spectacle. There were people all around watching, people in nice outfits judging, and it was odd but there was something here that he wanted to be a part of. It was something more than just survival. 

“Do I get to keep the coin if I get it?” Gon asked. 

“If you’d like,” Gotoh said. 

He waited for a moment then leapt forward. Gotoh seemed to move faster than he had with the previous combatant. The slick of the mud beneath their feet made Gon slip but Gotoh didn't seem bothered by it. He moved as if there was no rain or no mud. Every kick and every punch was avoided neatly. Gotoh wasn't even struggling. Gon could already tell he was outmatched. 

But he hadn't grown up in Meteor City for nothing. You couldn't survive here if you gave up at the first sign of trouble. 

Gon panted, mind desperately thinking of a way to get the coin. 

Gotoh wasn't winded at all. The rain didn't seem to matter to him. He kept on staring with that inscrutable gaze.

Gon sighed and let his shoulder drop, walking away as if in defeat. The crowd began to talk again and Gotoh called the next person up. The man with one eye from before grinned at him, mocking Gon for his failure, but Gon didn’t pay attention to him. 

The woman from earlier stepped up, twirling her sword, and Gon eyed the blade. It wouldn’t make contact with Gotoh. But he said nothing and watched. 

As expected, Gotoh avoided each swing, and he looked even bored than during Gon’s attempt. At one point he even took his glasses off to clean them. It was a pointless gesture with the rain still falling hard but it succeeded in pissing the lady off. 

She screamed and barrelled forward; as Gotoh dodged her Gon leapt into action. Gotoh was still steady on his feet but he was focused on his opponent and not at all expecting Gon.

Gotoh’s eyes widened as he realized what Gon had done. Gon grinned at him, hand outstretched, and he was going to get the coin. His fingernails were already touching it. He heard the clink of it as they connected. 

But Gotoh let it fall from his fingers and Gon was going too fast, he couldn’t reach down to grab it. He hit the ground, mud flying up and coating him, and Gon snapped his head up as he scrambled to his hands and knees even as he knew it was too late.

The coin hit the mud and Gotoh bent down to pick it up, pulling out a handkerchief to rub it clean. He looked at it for a moment, then to Gon, and then slid it into his pocket. 

“You pass,” Gotoh said in a calm voice. 

“P-pass?” Gon asked, struggling for breath. He sat up and wiped his face clean so he see Gotoh.

“A Zoldyck butler cannot retreat unless given the order,” Gotoh said, bending down to look him in the eye. “We protect, we obey, and we fight. That is where our strength comes from, for we protect the greatest, and thus we are great ourselves. And that doesn’t matter because the Zoldycks are more important. They matter beyond rules, beyond the notion of a fair fight, and beyond our own pride.” 

There was such admiration and loyalty in his voice that Gon barely felt the rain pelting his skin. He took a shaky breath and nodded, never breaking Gotoh’s gaze. Gotoh waved him over to where the other butlers were standing and Gon went to join them. 

Gon watched for a moment but even he could tell that Gotoh outclassed everyone here. He wiped off more of the mud from his neck before it could drip down under his clothes. There were a few other people, watching silently, but even when they met Gon’s eyes they looked away and didn’t say anything. Gon curled his toes in the muck and turned towards the butlers.

“Has anyone ever taken the coin from Gotoh?” Gon asked. Gotoh was already asking the next opponent to step forward. 

The butlers looked at one another, some of them smirking and the rest smiling. 

“Never,” one finally answered him and Gon couldn’t help his own smile. 

When Gotoh declared himself done and the crowd dispersed, Gon followed without looking back.

#

Part of Gon was offended that he was dunked into a bath as soon as he got to Kukuroo Mountain because honestly, he didn’t smell that bad. He found a dead pinno skunk once and he’d picked it up thinking it had a great fur he could trade before he realized he had acquired the scent for a good month. 

The shoes were also a curious matter because he’d worn boots before to trudge through the piles of garbage but other than that he’d gone barefoot most of his life. In this place it seemed he was meant to wear them a lot more often. The woman who had been handing him his clothes had seemed very worried at all of his questions and even more so when he expressed his confusion at why he had been given so much. 

She’d patiently explained the laundry schedule but that had honestly raised more questions than it had answered. Gon had settled for nodding and pretending like he understood, managing to at least understand that he had to bring his clothes on certain days.

He looked around the room where various others were waiting as well. It was probably the largest building he’d been inside of but it still felt constricting; there were no windows to let the sunlight in and he couldn’t feel the wind here. The wooden floorboards were unnaturally polished and slick, squeaking under his shoes. Despite the steady ground versus the ever shifting piles of trash he was used to, Gon felt like he was about to fall. 

Gon swallowed something down and forced himself to stop looking at the training equipment, the way the blackened metal shone under the artificial light. It wasn't his to scavenge. A few people were talking to one another but most were silent. Gon recognized a few who came with him though he didn’t go to speak to them.

There was a dark skinned girl who had her hair done up in braids. She was a bit taller than Gon but she was still heads shorter than everyone else; something about her seemed familiar even as Gon was sure they’d never met before. Gon bounced up to her and he wasn’t surprised when she didn’t react to his presence.

“Hi, I’m Gon,” he said, sticking his hand out to introduce himself. 

The girl stared at his hand for a moment longer than comfortable then shook it, her grip strong but unsure. 

“Canary.” 

“You’re the only other person that looks like my age here,” Gon said and he gestured at the adults in the room. 

“Oh. I guess that’s true,” Canary said with a hesitant smile. She had a tight grip on her staff and Gon took a moment to admire the polished wood; something like that would have definitely been a high value item to trade. “I forget that I’m a kid to them.”

“How old are you?” 

“Twelve, I think.” 

Gon nodded, not too surprised about the uncertainty. He wasn’t entirely sure himself. At some point he’d been raised and then left on his own and his first memories were of greedily shoving down a cold can of unknown meat; he’d discovered can openers only after he’d mastered the art of hacking the metal cans apart with a hammer and knife.

“I’m ten-ish. I thought you were older than me.” 

“Only by two years. That’s not as bad as ten years or twenty,” Canary said, looking around, as if realizing for the first time how young she was in comparison. 

“How long have you been here training?” Gon asked. “You don’t seem new here.”

“It’s six months for the first round. I’m almost ready to take the final test. We’re always going to be in training though,” Canary explained. “We have to, in order to protect the Zoldycks.”

“Do you like it here?” Gon asked. 

“I wouldn't want to be anywhere else,” Canary said. “Isn't that why you're here too?”

Gon blinked and thought for a moment. His toes were trapped in his loafers as he tried not to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“I don't know if I want to be a butler. It does seem pretty cool. And Gotoh definitely seems strong. I think I’d like to be strong like him.”

“Oh.” She looked really confused. “If you stay here you'll definitely become strong.”

“That's a good enough start for me.” Gon said with a decisive nod.

“Sometimes it's really easy to tell who comes from Meteor City,” Canary said after a moment. There was a look in her eyes akin to pity but Gon frowned at her and she swept it away. 

“People keep saying that to me. I don't really know what it means.” Gon said. “Is it a bad thing?”

“Not really,” Canary said. “But you'll learn if you survive.”

“You mean if I stick around.” 

“No,” Canary said with a small smile as another butler walked in and demanded that everyone pay attention. “I meant what I said.”

#

“Homework is too hard,” Gon whined the moment he saw Canary sit down across from him. It had been a grueling month of training and tutors; more than once Gon had reconsidered going back to Meteor City. No one made him do anything there.

“I don't understand how you didn’t even know how to read.” Canary took a page at random and began circling everything that was wrong. He appreciated the help but that also meant he would have to redo it.

“I could read enough. And I didn't need to know a whole bunch. I told you this,” Gon said. “How did you learn to read?”

“I studied. I wanted things to get better. I didn't want to live in Meteor City the rest of my life.”

Gon didn’t have to struggle to envision a younger Canary leaping at the offer of becoming a Zoldyck Butler. It probably seemed like the opportunity of a lifetime. Meanwhile Gon had stepped into it without a clue of what was happening. It had seemed like fun at the time. 

There was a commotion at the entrance. They both looked up but Canary put her head back down right away. Gon stared, his attention caught by the young boy following alongside Master Illumi. The boy was wearing out his thumbs on a portable game system and he didn’t pay much attention to anything Master Illumi was saying to him. Canary had to kick Gon under the table so that he copied her.

“Who was that with Master Illumi?” Gon asked. His voice was too loud and Canary glared at him to lower it.

“That’s Master Killua,” Canary said. “He’s going to be the head of the clan after Master Silva retires.”

“He looks like he's about our age,” Gon said. He snuck another glance at this Killua, hiding a smile at how bored he looked. Illumi was talking about something, his voice soft and low enough that Gon couldn’t have heard him even if he had strained to listen. 

Gon had seen Master Illumi a few times but he knew almost nothing about him, other than he didn’t like it when his eyes fell on him. People in Meteor City had more soul than that man.

“You said you're about ten right?” Canary asked. “Then you are around his age.” 

Gon thought about that for a minute. Canary seemed really nice. But she was older than him. And while most the time it didn't matter sometimes it did though Gon couldn’t have explained it. Gon had never really had friends his own age. He hadn’t interacted with people in general. The animals of Meteor City had been more friends and family to him than anyone in the city. He could vaguely remember being taken care of when he was younger. But he didn't know anything about the people who had raised him from an infant.

“Do you think we could be friends?” he asked as the Zoldycks left. 

“Don't ever say that again,” Canary said. “Master Killua is the hope of the Zoldyck family. He is going to be the leader. He doesn't have time to waste with us. And you'd better not let Mistress Kikyo hear you say anything about being friends with him. Please, Gon, I'm asking you stop thinking about this.”

“Okay,” Gon said with absolutely no intention of listening to her. 

Canary sighed and picked up another page. There was a glimmer of polish on her nails as she absently tapped them on the table. Gon wondered how long it would be before someone made her remove it.

“You can’t be friends with anyone if you don’t start getting better grades on these. Gotoh will dismiss you without a second thought. He’s done it before.”

“It’s so hard,” Gon whined. “Why do I need to know about the force and accelerators of the stupid car? Or which red wine is best served with a dumb fish? Why do I keep getting yelled at for having my shoe laces tied wrong as long as they’re tied?” 

“Because you are a Zoldyck Butler,” Canary said, her voice thick with pride. “And you will know these things.” 

“But why?” 

“Because they are important,” Canary said. “Because we can serve the Zoldycks wherever they need us. We exist in every capacity they need us for, from assisting them in their assassinations to setting up their travelling itineraries.”

Gon sighed and stared at his paper. Canary had picked one of the math papers, his least favorite, and by the look on her face it had been far more intentional than he had first thought. 

“If it helps, you’ll be able to use a calculator for the really hard stuff,” Canary said. 

“But not on the exams,” Gon said in a gloomy tone. He was visibly drooping, his chin on the table as he pouted at Canary with wide eyes, as if that would be enough to lesson his hardship. 

Canary handed him his pen and Gon sighed again. 

“We’ll go train after we finish this page, okay? I’ll even find you a staff that you can practice with.” 

“Your staff?” Gon asked, eyeing it. He’d seen her take down a fellow butler with it during training and the sight had impressed him so much he kept pleading with Canary to teach him. She refused to let him even touch hers though she had no such concerns about teaching him.

“Question one,” Canary said in a prim tone, mocking him with a calm smile. “The subject is long division.”

Gon groaned at her obvious delight and didn’t bother to hide his whimpers.

#

“Congrats on passing the written exam,” Canary said and she reached over to fix his tie. Gon sighed and stood still for her. They were never going to leave the butler’s quarters at this rate. “I know I’m supposed to congratulate you in general for passing the whole of it but I think that section merits particular congratulations.” 

“Gotoh says I did terrible on it and I only passed because of the rest,” Gon said in a happy voice because even if he failed it, he was a Zoldyck Butler now. And he would never have to take that dizzying exam again. He was pretty sure Gotoh slipped him a test with extra math on it.

“What matters is you passed,” Canary said. She ran her fingers through his hair but gave up after a few tries. “Many don't.”

Most people died in the attempt. Gon didn’t say anything for a moment; there was one other woman who survived alongside Gon but he was certain they were the only two out of the initial group of forty some people. Their numbers had dwindled slowly though at the time Gon hadn’t given it much thought. It had taken him a while to question, absently thinking that people must have given up and gone home. 

He understood why the butlers went to Meteor City to recruit. They were expendable and no one would come looking to collect a body. 

“I don’t like the jacket,” Gon said, rolling a shoulder as they finally made their way out. He wanted to rip it off and return to the simple white shirt apprentice butlers wore but he was a Zoldyck butler now. And that meant he had to not only act the part, he had to look it as well.

“You’ll get used to it,” Canary said with a smile. Gon scrunched his face up but Canary was usually right about these sorts of matters.

“Okay! Now I’m ready to go make friends with Master Killua!” Gon said, grinning as he walked with Canary up the path from the butlers’ mansion to the main house. He didn’t miss the way Canary looked around, minute glances, always vigilant for enemies even in familiar territory. 

“I thought you had given up on that,” Canary said, a little pale despite how often Gon repeated himself. 

“Why would I have done that?” Gon asked, confused. He shifted a little, clasping his hands behind his head, uncomfortable with how frightened Canary looked. “I know that Mistress Kikyo is weird about Master Killua but we’re the same age and I bet we could be friends. The three of us could be friends!” 

Canary murmured so softly that Gon had to ask her to repeat herself. “I’d like that but I think it’s foolish, Gon. Mistress Kikyo will punish you.” 

“That’s okay because she’ll only punish me if she catches me,” Gon said with a grin. He ran a little and turned to walk backwards so he could still face Canary. “And I’ll make sure she doesn’t figure out what I’m doing until I’m friends with Master Killua.” 

Canary sighed and gently hit him on the head with her staff. Gon stuck his tongue out at her. 

“It’s a bad idea,” she said.

He waved to Canary once they entered the main house and ran off to find Killua. It took a while but no one paid attention to Gon; wearing the butler uniform meant that everyone assumed he had somewhere to be and something to do. He wasn’t carrying out anyone’s orders as they probably expected but it was true to a certain extent.

He finally found Killua leaving the kitchen with a bagful of lemon cookies which had no doubt been baked up specially for his sake. His fingers were dusted with enough powdered sugar that he was leaving a trail behind him on the tiled floor. 

"Master Killua," Gon called out. 

Killua stopped and turned, looking at him with bored eyes. He took in the butler uniform and he was listening with the bare amount of energy. Gon was fully aware that he was meant to blend into the background, that the Zoldycks had more important matters to tend to than dealing with the help, so it didn’t hurt. 

It was the first hurdle.

"My name is Gon!" He said, sticking his hand out for Killua to shake it. 

Killua glanced at his hand and ignored it, his own hands firmly shoved in his pockets. He waited for Gon to presumably get on with the actual important information he was supposedly carrying. Butlers didn’t just go up and harass their masters, after all. 

Gon dropped his arm; his smile was still firm on his face. 

"Do you want to do something fun?" 

Killua's gaze sharpened and there, Gon had his attention. It wasn’t entirely pleasant because Killua was a Zoldyck and Gon wouldn't be surprised to learn that his looks could actually kill. But it was Gon's goal.

"What the fuck," Killua snapped. 

"It's a nice day. We should go outside and play a game. You like games, right?" 

Killua gaped at him. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he hissed and in the blink of an eye he had Gon pressed up against the wall by his neck and shoulder. It was exhilarating; Killua moved faster than Gon had been able to see and he was so much stronger than Gon. Gotoh was the only only butler that Gon had seen move with such speed and finesse and it made Gon tremble with the desire to go train right now. 

"You're about my age, I think. Gotoh always tells me I should enjoy my youth when he kicks me out of the training rooms. The same should go for you. Just because you're a Zoldyck doesn't make you less of a kid." Gon's feet were just barely touching the floor but Killua's grip didn’t lessen. If anything it tightened as Gon spoke. “I know a lot of games! You’ll probably win most of them once you learn the rules but I promise it’s not because I’m letting you win. You’re way faster than me. How do you do that? Can you teach me?”

Killua was quiet for a moment but it was a bristling, charged silence. He threw Gon down to the ground and he took advantage to tower over him. 

"I don't know which dickwad of my family set you up to this but tell them to go and shove nails up their fucking assholes." 

Gon watched Killua stalk away and he got up to brush the dirt from his uniform away. That could have gone much worse. Killua knew his name now. And that was the important part. 

It was going to take a lot of work to get Killua to be his friend. But Gon had made friends with a bean spotted tiger cat in Meteor City and lived to tell the tale, even if he had to kill it when it tried to eat him in his sleep. He was sure that this endeavor would go a lot smoother. 

“How did it go?” Canary asked the next day as she returned from her guard while Gon was sharpening weapons. There was a smear of red on her jacket but when she took it off, she was uninjured, and Gon gave an inward sigh of relief. She sat down beside him on the wooden bench and picked up one of the freshly sharpened knifes, inspecting it. Gon beamed when she put it down without saying anything; it had passed her standards. 

“Pretty good,” Gon said. He pulled his shirt up and turned around so Canary could see the bruise on his back from where Killua slammed him against the wall. “I was worried I would end up with a broken bone but I got off light!” 

“You’re an idiot,” Canary said and she poked his bruise. Gon howled and yanked his shirt down, giving Canary a betrayed look. “I’m sorry, Gon. I know you have good intentions. But I think you’re going to end up dead.” 

“I probably won’t die,” Gon said and he meant it to be reassuring but her look of worry only grew. “If anything is going to kill me it’s my homework. Gotoh says I’m a disgrace to the Zoldyck name.” 

“It’s your handwriting. We regularly work with serial killers and your handwriting is worse than theirs,” Canary said. She looked a little pained to admit it. “And you never practice.” 

“I’d rather train. I want to be strong.” 

Canary didn’t say anything for a moment. She picked up one of the sharpening stones and picked up one of the carving knives. Gon waited, letting the sound of the mechanized sharpener and the old fashioned stone fill the room until Canary was ready to speak. 

“Strong enough for what?” She finally asked in the lull as Gon switched out weapons.

That was an easy question to answer. 

“To protect Master Killua.” 

“From?” 

“Probably himself,” Gon said. He stopped for a moment. “Or from everyone else. It’s hard to say which one is worse.” 

#

Killua was sparse for the following week but after that he seemed to forget about Gon entirely. It would have pissed Gon off but the next time he actively tried to find Killua he was nowhere to be found. It was a game in it of itself, trying to find where Killua had secluded himself away, though Killua was truly an expert at hide and seek. 

And Killua had the whole of the Zoldyck manor to squirrel himself away though Gon had a feeling that Killua wouldn’t stoop to that. 

"Stop fucking following me," Killua snarled after Gon had unintentionally spent the last ten minutes at his heels. 

If Gon hadn’t been in the middle of a task he would have seized his chance to talk to Killua again after the first ten seconds of being in the same hallway. 

Instead Gon was just thankful that he was agile enough to keep from dropping the box he was carrying. It was either a delicate computer part or a rare anime figure that he was taking to Master Milluki and Gon did not want to have to deal with the fall out if he broke it. 

"I'm not. I'm going this way," Gon said. He held the box up. "Delivery." 

"O-oh. Wait, are you lying?" Killua narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm not a good liar," Gon said with a little sigh. Life would be much simpler if he was be but he got tongue tied and his face did weird things. The truth was easier for him to stick to but it wasn’t like he was a morally honest person. It was hard to explain that to people though. 

"You could be lying about that," Killua said. He was chewing a big wad of gum and the sound was loud enough that even Gon felt it was excessive. 

"Yeah," Gon agreed. He tapped his foot against the rug, because he wanted to keep talking like this with Killua, but he really did have work to do. A good twenty percent of the butlers were away with Mistress Kikyo and there was always a lot to do on a normal day. "I'm not though." 

Killua thought about it for a moment then nodded. 

"You're pretty stupid so you're probably not lying." 

"Hey!" 

"It’s true,” Killua said with a shrug. “You’re an idiot. I’m really surprised you’re a butler actually. Don’t you need to pass a test?” 

“A lot of tests,” Gon said and he shuddered a little to remember them all. Gotoh had been very clear that he had sucked at anything remotely resembling academic work. It’d been his physical scores that had let him advance though Gotoh was still making him do homework. He said it was unbecoming of a Zoldyck Butler to be terrified of anything and that included math.

“Look. I don’t want to deal with you. So go away,” Killua said. In a flash he was gone. 

“I want to learn how to do that too,” Gon called out, unsure if Killua could hear him or not. At least this time he didn’t end up injured.

He looked around again and tapped on the nearest part of the wall, wondering if there was a trick door or hidden pathway. After a few moments he shrugged and returned to work. There was only one Zoldyck he aimed to irritate and it was not Master Milluki.

#

Mike himself had never been successfully bred but his sister having pups was the next best thing; Master Silva was very pleased by the litter and Gotoh himself was directly in charge of their care. Gotoh wasn’t too thrilled to deal with the animals but he recognized the importance of his task. Gon just liked getting to see the puppies even as he knew what they would grow up and be trained into. 

“I can’t believe you’re going to get so big,” Gon said to one as he watched Gotoh struggle to pick it up without getting bitten. The kennel was full of animal sounds and the pungent smell was shockingly familiar, enough that Gon wondered and hoped that his old animal companions were doing well for themselves. 

“Gon, stop talking in such disgusting tones,” Gotoh said. The vein in his forehead had been twitching since he stepped in a pile of shit. “Or we can switch.” 

“Okay,” Gon said and neat as can be, he set the tray of medical instruments down and scooped a puppy up. The pup snarled and twisted in his grip, and Gon cooed as it failed to snap at him with its teeth. Gotoh stared at him for a moment. “Do it like their mom does and grab them by the top of their neck.” 

“Give me the damn creature,” Gotoh said after a moment and Gon handed him the squirming animal. 

Gon watched as he inspected the animal and wrote something down on the clipboard. He set the pup down then continued to the next one, doing as Gon had suggested. Gon kneeled down and smiled as the dogs bit and swiped at each other; they would definitely grow up to be good guards.

“This one isn’t gaining weight. Master Silva will be displeased that we’ll have to get rid of it,” Gotoh said, tapping the clipboard. He set the dog down. It went to spar with its siblings but with its smaller size it was quickly overwhelmed and it yelped. 

Gon was supposed to watch this happen and say nothing. The strong survived and the weak were culled. He knew this in his very bones; it wasn’t a lesson that Gotoh needed to instill in him. 

“Wait,” Gon said. He reached in and snatched it up. The pup tried to bite at him but Gon didn’t give it the chance. 

“What is it?” Gotoh asked absently, more focused on double checking his numbers.

“I want to try to raise the runt,” Gon said, determined and hoping Gotoh would agree. Gotoh stopped so he could stare at Gon. 

“Why,” Gotoh asked and it wasn’t a question but Gon answered anyway. 

“I don’t think it’s weak. I want to give it a chance,” Gon said. 

Gotoh looked at the pup then back at Gon. Gon has never met the head of the Zoldyck clan but he’d heard enough stories to know how powerful he was. It made Gon wonder at why such a terrifying group of people even needed bodyguards. But right now Gon didn’t really care about what such a man thought. 

“Remember this; it’s not your pet. It’s not yours at all. I will decide if it lives and dies. You don’t get to question me again.” 

“I understand,” Gon said. 

“I don’t think you do but you’ll learn,” Gotoh said, calm and mild, but it still made Gon nearly shiver. 

“I understand,” Gon repeated, staring Gotoh down. He wouldn’t win this, and he didn’t because he had to look away from Gotoh’s dark eyes, but he was sure that he made his point.

#

“I didn’t want to believe it but I’m not really too surprised,” Canary said as she came into Gon’s room. 

“Hi Canary!” Gon said. His homework was spread out over his bed, neglected in favor of playing with the pup on the floor. Its claws were marking up his wooden floor something awful but Gon would just have to get a rug or something to cover it up. 

“How do you get involved in these things?” Canary asked, setting her staff against the door with a side look at the pup who was staring at her. 

“You say that like I’m always getting into trouble,” Gon complained. He didn’t get into that much trouble. And Canary didn’t know anything about his life in Meteor City so it wasn’t like she had ample stories to pull from. 

“You are always getting into trouble,” Canary said calmly. She sat down on the bed, letting her knee gently bump against Gon’s head. “This is a new one though. You have met Mike before, right? And you know how utterly terrifying he is? I’ve been here for years and even though all the butlers know how to avoid him, some still don't go out at night.” 

“It’s not like this little guy is going to turn into Mike overnight,” Gon said. 

“Oh, you haven’t named it yet?” Canary asked. 

“I’m not allowed to name it,” Gon said as he pulled a face. “Gotoh doesn’t want me spoiling him or anything ridiculous like that. It was born for a reason and that is to be a guard dog, not a pet.” 

“I don’t think he should have indulged you like that,” Canary said. 

“If he really wanted to be nice he would let me keep it,” Gon said with a laugh. “I think he’s trying to teach me a lesson. Don’t really get what it would be but it’s fine. I know what I’m doing.” 

Canary gave him a worried look then knelt down so she could have a closer look at the pup. She didn’t touch it but she didn’t shy away when it went over to sniff her. 

“I can’t believe Mike started out like this,” Canary murmured. 

“He didn’t,” Gon said. “This one is the runt of the litter. The others are all a lot bigger. I know nature is supposed to take its course, but it didn’t feel right to let the other pups kill it or have one of the butlers do it.” 

“Why?” Canary asked. 

Gon paused as he mulled over his words. He had never cared like this before. The animals in Meteor City had come and gone without any warning and Gon never knew what happened to them. He only took in the injured animals he thought he could help; the ones who were too far gone, he put them down to end their misery. 

By all rights he should have let Gotoh do the same to this creature. But Gon had stopped him. He looked at the pup who was trying to climb onto Canary. 

“I dunno,” he finally said. 

Canary sighed but finally reached out to pet the puppy.

#

It was a few weeks later while Gon was taking the pup out for a walk through the grounds that he encountered Killua again. The dog was sniffing around while Gon stretched.

“You haven’t been around to bother me,” Killua said, and there was a relief in his voice even as there was annoyance. Gon had to look around, confused before he discovered Killua in a tree, lounging as he polished off a bar of chocolate. Killua jumped down and glared at Gon.

“I’ve been busy taking care of this guy,” Gon said, holding the dog up to show Killua. The pup was about as big as Gon now and it took a good deal of his strength to lift it up. It was relatively docile in Gon’s arms, used to his shenanigans by now, and it stared at Killua.

“How the hell do you have one of those,” Killua said. He narrowed his eyes at it before turning back to look at Gon. “You do know that’s not a normal dog, right?” 

“I’m not that dumb,” Gon said. 

Killua made a noise that more than expressed his disagreement with that statement. He watched as Gon set the dog back down and patted its head. 

“It looks like it likes you,” Killua said, something indescribable in his face. 

“I’ve been spending a lot of time with it,” Gon explained. He took a step away from the pup, the sound attracting its attention; it looked up at him to see what was happening. They wouldn’t be able to go through its basic training if Killua was around distracting them. “It’s not mine though. It still belongs to you guys.” 

“I’m pretty sure that dog would choose you in a heartbeat over any Zoldyck,” Killua said. 

Gon shook his head. The dog belonged to the Zoldycks. Maybe right now it would go to Gon before anyone else but that was because it was young and Gon spent most of his day with it. It would be loyal to them in the end and Gotoh was keeping a close eye on it. 

“Are you jealous? Maybe your dad would give you one of the dogs for yourself if you asked?” Gon said. 

“I don’t want it,” Killua snapped. 

“Then I don’t get what your problem is,” Gon said. 

Killua scowled at him. He took a step forward as if he were going to get physical with Gon again but stopped with a careful look at the dog. It was standing beside Gon, watching a bird in the trees, and Gon wasn’t surprised when it took off a moment later to lunge for it. 

“You mouth off a lot for a butler,” Killua said. 

“Just to you,” Gon said in a cheerful tone. He clasped his hands behind his head. “I think we’d be great friends even if you’re kind of an asshole sometimes.” 

“You’re shit,” Killua said. “Why should I be friends with you? I can pick any one out of this whole world to be friends with. I don’t need your pity.” 

“Okay. But that doesn’t change my mind.” Gon dropped his hands and shrugged. Canary always said he was too stubborn but that’s just who he was. Killua looked mad about something and he kept opening his mouth to say something. But whatever he wanted to say never made it out. Gon gestured to the dog with his thumb. It had come back with the bird’s carcass in its blood flecked jaws. “We need to get back to training. Do you want to watch?” 

“No,” Killua spat. 

Killua turned around but didn’t move to leave right away. Gon was about to ask him what was wrong when Killua tilted his head back, gesturing to the pup. It was lying down, tearing the dead bird apart, and didn’t pay attention to him.

“I still think that dog prefers you,” Killua said and he walked off. 

Gon watched as his form slowly disappeared over the dips and hills. Killua hadn’t taken off with the immense and impressive speed he usually did. It seemed like progress but he bit his lip as he turned his attention back to the dog. 

“I think I made him mad,” Gon murmured softly as he waited for the dog to finish chewing and swallowing the bird it had caught. 

Gon had no problem riling Killua up but upsetting him was a different matter, especially when he wasn’t sure what he had done wrong. He’d have to find a way to apologize that wouldn’t piss him off even more. Gon sighed because he was pretty sure that was an impossible task. Canary did say he liked to make life difficult for himself.

#

“Where’s your best friend?” Killua asked as he came over to stand next to Gon in the outdoor training field.

Gon didn’t ask why he was in the butler quarters or how he had got in. He was pretty sure that Killua’s parents would not be happy to learn he was slumming it with the help. Gon looked up at Killua but dropped his head back down right away.

“The dog, it had to go back,” Gon said. He dug his shoes into the dirt, halfway tempted to kick them off so he could feel the ground under his feet. Sometimes he wished he could be back in Meteor City; no one cared if he ran around naked as long as he stayed out of their way. He wasn’t particularly good at staying out of trouble but there were days he played with no one but his animal friends. It was easier in some ways.

“But why do you say that? You’re clearly upset. Even I can tell and I don’t know shit about you,” Killua said. 

Gon knew he wore his expressions plain on his face. He couldn’t hide anything. It made for a terrible butler because he couldn’t wear a poker face like Gotoh and he couldn’t even make a good effort like Canary. 

Gotoh wouldn’t tell him anything more about the dog, not where it was going or how it was doing. And Gon still had no idea what he was supposed to have learned from this. He would have done it all over again.

“I dunno. It wasn’t mine, right? It was born for a reason and it wasn’t for me. I was supposed to take care of it for a while to see if I could help it get stronger and I did my job.” Gon scratched his cheek. “I shouldn’t even be sad but I am anyway. I think I just like animals a lot. It’s dumb.” 

Killua sat down next to him. He pretended to watch the butlers sparring for a moment, but Gon knew for a fact he wasn’t paying attention because one of them screamed when an arrow pierced their hand. 

“Yeah, you are pretty dumb.” Gon nodded his head once, not expecting to hear anything else, but then Killua kept on speaking. “I kind of like it though? You say really stupid things but you’re not fake. Everything you do is so fucking stupid but I can always tell that it’s you. Like of course you would do this, no one else but Gon the idiot butler would think of something so absolutely stupid.” 

“You’ve said ‘stupid’ like three times,” Gon said. 

“I could probably say it a million more times,” Killua said. “Friends can do that, right? Call each other names like that?” 

Gon looked at him but Killua was determinedly looking away, refusing to meet his eyes, and he was a little red in his face. No one was paying attention to them; everyone was watching the spectacle on the field.

“I guess so. I don’t know, I haven’t really had a lot of friends before,” Gon said. 

“Stupid,” Killua said. “Fine. We’ll make up our own rules then. Friends can totally call each other ‘stupid’.” 

“I’m not. I think I would get into trouble.” Gon paused. “But if you do something stupid I’ll definitely call it what it is.” 

“You are-” Killua said loudly, getting up so he could stand over Gon, “-the worst butler I have ever met.” 

Gon looked up at him with a grin. 

“Better friend than a butler?” 

Killua flopped back down. 

“Yeah, definitely better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> And please go give some love to the artists who did an AMAZING JOB OH MY GOD I CANNOT EVEN.


End file.
